


Past, Present and OMG the Future

by Stop_look_listern



Category: Superfruit
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_look_listern/pseuds/Stop_look_listern
Summary: Working title it might change as time goes on sorry that's the best I can offer on the subject.





	1. Party Pooper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story here  
> I am winging it no prep so home it works  
> Please let me know what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn't a party girl.  
> She found that out many years ago, her family would go to different parties and she would stay in the car with the driver doing her home work  
> Clayton college wasn't going to change any of that College was for study not parties
> 
>    
> It was not for boys either.

 Raven had finally finished unpacking she had been there two months she hadn't fully unpacked because she was not sure if she was staying.

Clayton College  was the furthest she could have gone away from her father so when she had been excepted she jumped at the chance knowing that Grace Collier was going there to and they were going to be room mates. For years she had talked about going to away to college and this was the best place for her hundreds of miles away from home, hundreds of miles away from her mixed up family.

 

 

   Raven was already bored of the party.

   It was loud and full of people trying to get off their heads on drink or drugs or god forbid both she had arrived only forty minutes ago she knew this because she had found she had been looking at her watch every three minutes or so it was forty minutes of her life she would never get back.

The group she had come with were mixing with the others some dancing, some drinking she was lucky the group she hung around with were not into drugs. She had thought of slipping out and taking the short walk back to her dorm she still had tons of course work she should be doing and she would be able to get some peace to do it her twin had take a rain check on the party he had gone to watch the basketball game.

Slipping through the door she headed down the stone steps on to the pathway .

       "Raven where you going."

Raven turned around and looked up seeing her room mate hanging out the window she smiled and waved.

     "Back to ours to much to do, see you later Grace."

     "Oh come on stay a while longer Raven.... Hey Raven-Rose you party pooper"

Raven waved again and shook her head her long curly hair of the darkest brown  sending it bouncing over her shoulders walking backwards she waved again.

      " Wait, don't move stay right there I'm coming down!" Grace disappeared from the window and was soon coming down the stairs

      " What's wrong with you, we talked about coming to Clayton's for years Raven now your here you don't want to do anything other the study," Grace stopped in front of her.

       " Feeling home sick I suppose missing Mom.. and Dad too of course!"

       "So talk to them, come back to the party Raven call them tomorrow isn't this what you moved half way across the country to stick it to him show him you can take care of yourself"

       "Yeah but I didn't come to party Grace, I came here to learn all I can and I still haven't found a job yet!"

       "Job, Raven your Dad put's a thousand in your account every month you don't need to work, come back. You know who's coming don't you ONLY Will Lacey "

   Grace makes a grab for Raven's hand intent on getting her back to the party.

        "Will Lacey, gee would hate to miss him and his swim team talk"

        "Don't give me that, you're into him!"

        "Yeah when we were new here maybe but not now." Raven managed to get her hand free from Grace's grasp.

        "We've only been here two month."

        "So I don't want a boyfriend. "

        "Lee Short, Bryan Applebee, to name but two in the last year at home so don't give me you don't a boyfriend" Grace lectured.

        "You coming back, there is a bottle with your name in there!"

   Rave shook her head again and turned on her heels and headed back towards the dorm which was on the second floor of a four storey building, the next building over was coffee shop run by the students so she knew it was open at this time off night. 

  The fresh Pot was small room on the ground floor of the faculty building all glass front and grey plastic chairs inside and out the place was lit up so bright you cold see it from out of space. Sliding the door open she entered the room the smell of coffee burgers hit her nose there was about four people in the rooms she would not have to wait long. Fishing around in her jeans pocket she found a handful of coins bringing them out she smiled enough for one coffee and few coins over.

   Lining up behind the que of two in front she waited patiently and waited and waited. The two in front were holding hands talking quietly about the service being slow, the taller of the two boys hoping from one foot to the other.

      "You ok babe"

      "Should have gone before we came out.. Didn't think we'd be out this long"

      "Been out along time honey and I don't mean for coffee either." The taller one winked " Where's Connor he said he was on tonight"

      " No idea can we make our own and leave him the cash I really got to pee"

      "Jordan what are you three."

   Jordan turned his head to give her a toothy grin and then leaned in close

       "If Daddy said I am then I must be!" He whispered a little to loud

       "Shhh." The other one hushed glancing over his shoulder towards Raven.

The door slid open and banged shut.

        "Sorry guys I forgot to get my note book and it took me twice as long to get to the dorm to get it Lara's having another party so don't think about sleeping tonight and I had to push past the over spill in the hallway."

       "God she has stamina that one third party this week, security called to break up a fight last week, Why do the new ones think it's party central .. give them a few weeks and they will either be to tired or to broke to want to do it.  Here Connor the usual for us and the use of your bathroom back there for hoppy here"

   Connor nods as he slips his blue and white apron over his head as the smaller of the two rush past him.

    "Thanks man!" He shouts as he shuts the door behind him

    "Have you heard the rumours new kid on campus worth a fortune It's dad's famous"

    "Not heard that one, then again when we started last year that rumour was going around then we never found out who it was.. if there was even someone."  Connor made their coffee and set them on the counter

      Looking up he smiled at Raven "Yes Miss" He nodded

   "Flat white please"

   "Flat coming right up Miss" 

      Jordan moved along the counter to give her room to stand in front.

    "New?" Jordan asked

    "Mmm yep."

    "At the party!"

    "No some of us are here to study rather then party!"

       Jordan looked her up and down and then looked at Connor as he placed her coffee on the counter.

    "Didn't think I would find another one but I think little miss here is the female version then you.. prettier too … in case your interested honey his name is Conner dorm number B32 he's a nice guy a little shy if you know what I mean honey." Jordan giggles.

    "Going without you Liam " Jordan shouted at the closed door as he picked up his coffee taking in Connors face he giggled again.

     "Don't look at me like that, you prefer your writing to girls been here over a year and not been with one, beginning to wonder if you bat for my team Connor " He laughed again.

Connor was about to say something but the door to the bathroom opened and Liam appeared wiping his hands on his jeans.

    "Thanks, mine ?" He asked as he came around from behind the counter.

    "The on the left is " Connor sighed staring at Jordan.

    "Thanks" Liam picked up the paper cup and strolled off behind Jordan.

       Connor gently  pushed her cup towards her, Raven looked up at the board above his head and counted out her change handing it over.

Picking up the cup she took a quick sip she couldn't remember if she had asked for sugar or not.. Nope 

   "Where do you keep the sugar please" She asked looking around.

Connor pointed to the other end of the counter where there was a large basket of different sugar. She wondered up and found some picking up three lots she came back. Digging back into her pocket she pulled out her money again

   "If you don't tell I won't" he smiled

   "Know what what's like to be new, money short to much to do not enough time... Take no notice of Jordan he means no harm.. and for the record I am into girls."

   "Oh ok. Great... I will say good night got to get back to the books"

   "Yeah, me too" He waved his note book in the air.

   "Night Connor."

   "Night..er didn't get your name."

   "No you didn't." Raven slid the door open and stood outside slowly closing it 

   "Raven-Rose Grassi, Raven for short " The door shut and she was gone.

   "I'm Connor Hoying if your interested" He sighed

 

 

 

      

 

 

 


	2. Cross my beautiful heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the age of fifteen  
> "Every time Mitch and I part we never say good bye,  
> we say your my best friend. How cute is that." (This is a qoute from his twitter)
> 
> Now it's  
> Just good bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did say I would try and get this up Christmas Day  
> four rewrites later you have chapter two.  
> If you enjoy this chapter please can you let me know.   
> This is my first fan fic I feel I am a little late to the party as they are with other people now but hopefully you will enjoy.
> 
> Happy new year one and all   
> Best wishes from the UK to the rest of the world

Aged 12

Omg why could Scott never be on time for anything, not his fault this time his dad promised him a lift to the theatre group but what he forgot to tell him he also promised to drop his sister off at a party in the other direction from the group and as always she got her way in being dropped off first.

Finally making his way into the white fronted building through the large glass door he pulled out the note he had scribbled down at school about where to find the group and what room they were in room fourteen seemed to be at the bottom of the long corridor making his way down to the door he slipped off his Peter Pan back pack, again not his fault his mother brought it for him for Christmas because she had heard him singing the songs from the film and thought it was a good idea to buy him one. Scott had done everything to lose it for about a month but someone always found it and handed it back, Scott then got it through his head if he used it stuffed it full of things too heavy for the straps to hold they would give way and his Mom would have to throw it away two years later it was till holding together as strong as ever and he had constant backache from carrying it around.

Stopping at the blue painted door he was unsure if he should knock or just walk in, listening at the door it was silent he began to wonder if he had the right time or even the right day. Slowly he pushed the door it creaked a little the first thing he saw was a man standing at the feet of a small boy who was laying on his back on the floor eyes closed hands placed on his tummy there were about fifteen other boys and girls laying on the floor to.

     "Ah Scott, come in, come in put your bag on any chair and join the others on the floor." The tall thin man smile at him Scott did as he was told and lay on the outside of the large group he closed his eyes unsure of why they were doing it and a little afraid to ask why.

     "Now I want you to imagine your in a small room so small if you reach out with hands to the side you can touch each wall, how does it feel is it cold, warm, wet"

     "Gross wet walls are we in the school male toilets" A sing song voice shattered the silence of the room making most of the others laugh.

     "Mitch we spoke about interruptions last week and the week before if you remember"

     "Couldn't have been me I have been stuck in this room for weeks Mr Taylor"

     "Mitch we have a new member in the group today, please don't teach him your bad ways."

Scott gave a silent groan as he heard the boy sit up, the smaller boy sniffed and then sighed laying back down again he fell silent again for a beat then loudly exclaimed

     "Not Peter Pan over there, he's to good to turn bad"

The others laughed Scott began to plan the next stage of killing off the back pack.

They lay there for what seemed like hours pretending to visualise different things and events, Scott's mind wondered to the song he was writing and he was right in the middle of the second verse when he realised everyone was making a noise. Opening his eyes he looked around everyone else was on their feet, the small boy standing in front of him with a small smile that turned up at the corners of his mouth making him have deep dimples, that was the first time Scott ever thought a boy was cute.

Tipping his head on one side the smaller boy looked down at him.

   "Mmm this is meant to be acting group not singing group that's on Wednesday!" He giggled

Scott cursed under his breath he must have been singing out loud and not in his head as he thought. He watched as the smaller boy looked for somewhere to sit and of course the chair he chose was the one Scott's backpack was on, picking it up by the strap between his finger and thumb of his left hand and dropped it at Scott's feet.

   "There you go Peter, Tinkerbell doesn't seem to be home" Mitch grinned widely his smile reaching his eyes as his eyes moved up and down Scott's body.

   "Mom brought me that because I was singing songs from Peter Pan I don't want it, I DIDN'T CHOOSE IT, leave me alone go pick on someone your own height  Munchkin." Scott was no good at retaliations he couldn't think of anything quick enough, rather then say anything back he usually walked away but there was no where to walk to except out of the door and he didn't want to do that as he promised his parents that he would stick to doing this this time, One time he joined the running club at school and got bored of that running around and around one area all the time wasn't for him, next came art class but again drawing still life fruit and bottles didn't excite him, he finally passed the choir room and he instantly knew this was for him. The choir teacher had said although he was a good singer his shyness was letting him down and told Scott about acting classes and now promising his parents he would stick to choir and acting classes and he would despite the boy in front of him. Scott got up from the floor.

Scott plonked himself down on the chair in the corner sitting next to a boy that seemed a little older then him. looking down at his hands and the floor a few seconds later his back pack was placed neatly at his feet. Looking up his eyes met the smaller boy's eyes all large and expressive and just the right shade of brown.

   "Sorry.. Take no notice of me bad mood day!" The boy Half whispered.

   "Sorry to hear that!" Scott looked him up and down

   "Really?" The boy frowned

   "Really what?" Scott replied looking down at his hands again.

   "Your sorry to hear I am in a bad mood... "Mitch's voice trailed off

   "Yeah and for some reason I have made you worse"

Mitch stood in front of Scott looking around. " Steven move I want to sit there" Mitch pointed at a ginger haired boy sitting next to Scott.

Steven opened his mouth to speak but then picked up all his belongings and moved over one seat. Scott watched wondering if Mitch overcompensating his height with being a bully.

Mitch kicked the back pack out of the way and sat down Scott was still looking at his hands but he glanced over as Mitch sat down, his hands placed neatly on his lap they were shaking a little.

   "You didn't make it worse, I don't do groups, I don't do new people either. It puts me on edge and I let my mouth run away with me!"

   "Oh so your like class clown, you know when people are laughing with you they can't laugh AT you" Scott nodded

   "Mmm... "Mitch nodded back taking in the blonde hair blue eyes of the boy sitting next to him.

Leaning in so only Scott could hear " I love your voice by the way... where did you get the backpack from"

   "Thanks, Mom brought it for Christmas two years ago been trying to lose it for all that time"

   "Why... I would love something like that...!"

   "Really... Oh god it's yours... Why do you want something like that!"

   "Might get to go to where the lost boys live." He winked

Scott frowned and picked up the back pack undoing the zip he tipped it up and emptied the contents on to the floor and held it out for Mitch.

   "For me...are you sure..i can't take that from you, I don't know you, you don't know me Why are you doing this! Mitch said in one breath.

   "Because I want too, please take it just never tell my mother you have it i'll  just say a lost boy took it."

   "Cross my beautiful heart" He giggled "And I would never meet your Mom anyway!"

 

Two months later Mitch  knocked on Scott Hoyings front door for the third time that week

   "Mitch, back again so soon, you only left three hours ago."

   "Afternoon Mr Hoying..oppps sorry Rick Scott here!"

   "Yep in his room" He went to the stairs and called Scott

Scott told him to come up he had just finished the song he had been writing and wanted Mitch to hear it.

Mitch sat on the floor and leaned against Scott's bed knees under his chin listening to Scott's voice go up and down the scale with seemingly no effort at all, he wished he could tell Scott he could sing too but Scott thought he was more into acting and if Scott liked him because he was into acting he wasn't going to tell him his first love was singing.

 

Fifteen years old

Scott and Mitch hung around for three whole summers before adding a girl to the mix, Mitch didn't want add another to the mix he still didn't like new people but he trusted Scott, Scott would never let anyone in to their tiny group of two that would try to pull them apart. There was an instant chemistry between the three of them, she was confident and made sure a little of that rubbed off on him and had a little smart mouth when angry which Scott learned from if anything she brought them closer together.

It was to Kirstin Mitch first came out to, he had been bullied in class about not having a girlfriend and Kirstin jumped in and said he did and it was her and they were going out for burgers after school.

Mitch didn't know what to say while they sat waiting for their burgers they ordered, Kirstin had said that now she said it they better be going out in case the other boys came in and found them not there.

He told her while eating his burger he was gay.

   "I know" She giggled and put her hand over her mouth to stop the food falling out.

   "Y...You Know.. How?" He whispered putting down his food and pushing the plate away.

   "You hang off every word Scott says.... Tell me why you don't sing around him Mitch"

   "I don't do that... and Scott's the singer of the three of us.. I couldn't sing anywhere as well as him... he'd laugh at my voice everyone laughs at my voice."

   "Mitch your voice is, is …" She stops to put the piece of meat back in the bun when it fell out "Wonderful"

   "It's to high, boys are not meant to sing that high at my age my voice is meant to drop at this age right?"

   "It will soon Mitch.... now enough about you more about us... How do we handle this... dating"

   "How about we date for a month or so and then break up right in the school corridor"

   "Mmm OK works for me....how why?"

   "You find out I kissed another girl.. I could act my way through that!"

   "What's wrong with me kissing another guy Hmm"

   "Nothing.. just thought it would be easier for you If we said I did everyone would feel sorry for you." Mitch pulled his plate back towards him.

    "I could always kiss Scott I bet he's a good kisser"

    "I wouldn't have thought so.... don't think I have ever seen him kiss anyone!"

    "Not even Mr Gay USA over here, I know you have thought about it I've seen you look at him"

    "No I haven't, never Kiss a straight boy any way."

    "Honey I hate to burst you bubble but Scott's gay... he may not be ready to admit it to himself yet... you leave him alone till he's ready Grassi he's confused enough already!" She raised her hand and shook her head sending her brown long hair that was curly this week scattering over her shoulders.

Mitch grabbed her hand and looked at her "Confused about?"

   "Things!" She waved her arms

   "What things.. cross my beautiful heart won't tell"

   "Don't know who told you, you had beautiful heart Mitch  but they have been lying to you scrawny little weak heart more like" She giggled hoping that he would not ask anymore questions, she had set him up with something to think about if he wasn't interested in Scott he would be interested enough to ask Scott what Kirstin was talking about, those two boys had no secrets from each other but two neither of them had told the other one they were gay and that they were into each other in a big way. She was on a mission to change that as soon as possible. 

Mitch and Kirstin had just done the break up scene to end all break up scenes well acted as he would later admit to. 

 

Scott found his voice by the time he reached sixteen opening up to his family first, then to Kirstin who just rolled her eyes and told him to let Mitch know as soon as possible and for Scott to ask about Mitch and his singing.

Mitch Scott and Kirstin had been out to the movies and had just walked Kirstin to her front door she had told them to be good and get home safely. Half way between Scott's house and Mitch's and at the corner of the road that Mitch would use to get home Scott just stopped and came straight out with it, that he thought he was Gay.

   "Me too... I mean.. not that I knew you were gay, just that I am too!"

   "I know!" Scott laughed.

   "Worst kept secret, or did Kissing K tell you?" Mitch wanted to know, he had told her in confidence.

   "Kirstin may have hinted something yes... well nothing really just said you were confused, when I asked what that meant she just shook her head and changed the subject left it for me to work out."

    "Mmm yep virtually did the same thing to me... although she didn't say you had said anything just said you were confused about yourself.... Look up to you but I have been out longer then you... well to Kirstin and I think my parents have guest too so if you want to talk about anything I might not have the answers either but we can work them out together better when there are two."

   "OK, yeah it would be good to talk"

   "Yeah... this is me... just a short walk from here.. well Goodbye.. er Bro"

   "Oh ok, don't say goodbye that seems so final  say your my best friend and see you later.

    " See you later,...… Best friend." Mitch quickly walked away he didn't want Scott to see how wide his smile was then quietly to himself     "How cute is that." He could do cute as long as Scott stuck around.

   

 


End file.
